


决胜之役

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [5]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 1707年春，在农民问题上与大公意见相左、争执不休的格列柯又写了一封长信痛陈南部农民遭受的苦难，毫不留情地讥刺大公的政策。大公读到这封信后既恼恨又伤心，恶毒地报复了格列柯：他在这封信的基础上加以删改，将指责的矛头转向自己的政敌，并用格列柯的名义发表在了《新闻》上。发现自己被“暗算”的格列柯怒不可遏地从南方赶回首都，决意以唯一可能的方式兴师问罪……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	决胜之役

**Author's Note:**

> 此事的背景是，格列柯当时已经写了几年政论，在知识界小有清誉，他的文章也时常发表在《新闻》上，然而这件事后他愤而封笔，直到大公去世后他辞职前往彼得堡才重新恢复文学活动；而大公在1707年初夏便肺病复发，几次情况危笃，卧病半年后才逐渐恢复健康。这一对“恶毒的情人”数年以来的互相折磨终于在这场争执中以两败俱伤告终。

“还有什么别的事吗？”  
我走进公署书房的时候，大公听到了门的响动，但没有往这边看，只是这样问了一句，仍旧埋头在书上写着批注。我沉默地往他桌前走去，决定不回应他。过了片刻，他有些不悦地抬起头，终于发现站在他对面的是我。那一瞬间，他脸上掠过某种难以名状的心酸神情，仿佛一种内在的痛楚猛然击中了他……但也就是眨眼之间，可厌的、虚假的笑意又充满了他的眼睛。  
“啊，我以为还是缪勒呢，他刚走……”他自我解围般笑着说，“你可算回来了！我还以为我再也见不到你了，卢卡！你一走就是大半年，我怎么求你你都不愿意来看我一眼……”  
“您？求我？”我也微笑起来，把那册《新闻》拍在他面前。“如果您把这件事算成是求我的话，我可是第一时间就从命了吧！”   
“这是什么？”他低头看了看它，惊讶地问我。  
“需要我翻到那一页吗？”我略带刻薄地反问，“或许，我还应该读给您听？”  
“哦，我想起来了！”他抬手揉着额头，“他们把它寄给你了，是吗？应该这样的……你那篇写得太精彩了。你知道么，这一期后来加印了足足有两次呢……”  
我打断了他。“它为什么会在这里？这是我写给您的信，我没有把它让别的人看过。”  
我当然知道这是为什么……我这样问，只是想听他亲口说出来罢了。  
“啊，原谅我吧，卢卡，这件事怪我太鲁莽了！可是刚好我在读它时，《新闻》那边的主编就来找我了，我没有忍住和他分享，我俩那天一起读了好几遍，都觉得自愧弗如，他非常想把它刊登出来。起初，我说：‘但这是私人通信啊。’可他却说：‘虽说如此，它里面并没有一句话关乎私事，只充满了对人间苦难的悲悯，这是一篇伟大的作品！’……唉，卢卡，你知道我总是不够有主见！我很快便被他说服了，稍稍润色了润色，当天就交给了他。”  
“您这一润色可润色得好！我都认不出原样了。”  
“我的确也添了些补充说明——我就怕万一那些半吊子读书人看不懂呀。可是我们先别提它了吧，亲爱的，你怎么还穿着大衣？留下来陪我说说话，好吗？说说你在那边过得怎么样……天哪，我太久没有听到你的声音了。”  
他这套明显是顺口胡诌的说辞和甜腻腻的虚情假意让我既满心轻蔑又忍不住有些好笑。我脱下大衣扔在椅背上，一言不发，等着看他接下来还打算玩什么花招。  
他瞟了我一眼，忽然想起什么似的，打开抽屉翻找了片刻，拿出一个钱袋来。“瞧，卢卡，他们还把你的稿费送来了，”他轻快地说，“我本打算这两天找人带给你的，可没想到你今天居然就赶回来了。”他打开袋口给我看，那里面装着一些小银钱和铜子儿。  
“这笔钱不该给我，殿下！”我强压怒意，仍旧用半开玩笑的态度回敬，“文章您是归在了我名下，可它从头到尾连题目在内都是您的大作！因此这三十个银币也是您应得的，我岂敢贪为己有！”  
“卢卡，我亲爱的，你这是什么话？”他站起身，用毫不掩饰是假装出来的委屈口气分辩道，“我明白了，你大概还是怨我没有理解你的主旨？我这些天想起此事来，也总怕弄错了你的意思，毕竟谁能赶上你头脑聪明……如果你当时在我身边，我们本可以讨论清楚的。”  
我冷冷地盯着他的眼睛，丝毫不为所动。  
“唉，我看你还是责怪我了！”他等不到我的还击，便又自己进了一步，“那么……如果你不满意的话，也可以按自己的意思再去投一遍嘛。”  
“我可以吗？”我尖酸地明知故问道。  
“有何不可？用你的笔名还是用真名，都随便你。”他煞有介事地摊开手，仿佛带着十分的诚意，“只是你也不该这样苛责我，卢卡！喏，这是你的原稿，你看我改动得也并不多呀。”说着，他从书橱里拿出我那封信，走到我身旁，带着一种刻毒的郑重在桌上一张张铺开，好像真的是在试图为自己辩白似的。我看着这些这些被他揉皱过又重新展平过、涂改得乱七八糟的信纸，怒火终于冲破了我心中早已千疮百孔的堤坝。  
我突然抓住他的肩膀，把他摁在桌上，将他的手臂反剪在背后。“你……你干什么，卢卡？”他挣扎起来，故作惊慌地问道。我一把扯下他的腰带，绑上他的双手。“我干什么？我还能干什么？您只消动一动笔，就已经把我钉在耻辱柱上，到时候暴政的吹鼓手里少不了我的名字了——卢卡·格列柯，您的忠仆！您还担心我干出什么？有什么不在您把弄之间？”  
他明白我终于跟他摊牌了，便也不再和我装傻。“你总是这样！我跟你解释过多少遍了，这些事急不得……”   
“这些事您根本就没想去做。”  
“当前比它要紧的事情有的是，可你却偏盯着它，只是为了讥讽我！”  
“要紧的事情？您从领主手里夺下鞭子，好自己拿它抽打农民——这就是您最要紧的事情！”  
“我真不明白……”他恼怒地争辩道，“既然他们自己都能忍受，你又何必替他们操心？我的苦衷从没见你放在心上，随便一个村姑的抱怨你却当作神启！”  
“您的苦衷！”我不由得笑出声来。他这些鬼话我一句也不想听了。我狠狠将他的脸颊向下按去，迫使他张开嘴。随后我顺手从桌上抓起几张稿纸，揉成一团，塞进了他嘴里。他显然没有料到我会这样对他，惊恐地瞪着眼睛，从鼻子里模糊不清地咒骂我。我不打算再多替他考虑，借上些唾液，猛地分开他的双腿，直接撞进了他的门户。“呜嗯！！……”他整个身体一瞬间不由自主地绷紧了，包围着我的部分也痛苦地抽搐着，几乎让我无法向前半步。我再次强行掰开他的腿，用力往更深处压去。他剧烈颤抖起来，歇斯底里地用额头撞着桌面，发出令人揪心的闷响。我立刻腾出一只手，把他的头紧紧按在了桌上。  
“看啊，殿下，您还记得有多少流放、绞刑和终身监禁的命令是在这张桌子上签署的吗？在它上面落下一滴墨水，外头有多少人为此洒下血泪，您自己心里大概比我更清楚……”我俯在他耳边，一边讥讽着，一边看准他每一阵痉挛的间隙，不容反抗地一步步向深处侵占。“呜呜……嗯啊！！”他沉闷的叫喊声被纸团堵在嘴里，眼中渐渐浮出泪光。“您今晚也可以就在这里写下我的判决，您只管写吧！或者我自己来写也可以，毕竟您在我身上浪费的笔墨已经够多了……”我满怀恶意地继续激怒他。他果然回以一阵狂乱的挣扎，不断绝望地弓起脊背，又在我的冲击之下脱力地摔落在桌上。“因此您不妨考虑一下吧！今天之后，我随您处置。”我说着，最后一纵身，全部刺进了他的身躯。他终于走投无路，虽然还在挣扎，但力道明显已经软弱下去，只是仍然时不时借着我手底下的松懈，冷不丁抬起额头撞向桌子。我不想继续欣赏他这种折磨自己的表演，把他翻过来仰面躺在桌上。他的前额已经被桌面磕出红痕，眼睛也完全被泪与汗蒙住了，只有在这时，这双眼睛才不再透出平日里那些可厌的笑容！我把他的双腿架在手臂上，牢牢按住他的腰胯，开始肆意凌辱他，就如同他用那些恶毒的删改凌辱我的笔墨和声誉那样……他胸膛里发出凄惨的呜咽声，消瘦而发凉的身体像蛇一样在我身下扭动，大概在努力试图挣脱手上的束缚。虽然我绑得并不紧，但他似乎总也挣不开。过了一会儿，他倒是把嘴里因为濡湿而变软的纸团吐了出来，大口喘着气。“停下……我受不了了……”他沙哑地命令道。  
“您受不了了？”我慢了下来，饶有兴趣地问。  
“我不行……”他低泣着说，“疼……”  
“您如果真的受不了，随时可以叫人来逮捕我。”  
“我只是……卢卡，我们去床上……好不好……”他无力地摇着头，哀求似地说道。  
“您现在知道和我商量了？”我厉声羞辱他，“我还是那句话，您不乐意就叫人。”  
他蹙起眉头，大颗的泪水从他紧闭的眼缝中滚了下去。“我到底哪里……触怒过你……你为什么这样待我……”  
我根本不想理会他的明知故问。“您不记得了吗？‘既然他们自己都能忍受，你又何必替他们操心’——这是您刚刚传授给我的，现在您不妨看看我学得如何！”我说罢，把他的双腿分得更开，用力压向他身前，让他以更屈辱而更窘迫的姿态承受我的掠夺。他痛楚地抽噎了一声，头猛地向后仰去。“疼……疼！”他哀号道，“住手……卢卡！住手啊！……”  
“随你去，我不会可怜你。”我粗暴地喃喃着，“而且你就高兴这样，不是吗？”说出这句话的时候，不知是由于某种愤怒还是一种别的情绪，我整个人一瞬间被失去控制的暴虐所攫取了。“啊啊啊！！不，不！！……”他在我骤然加重的动作下不停颠簸，泪如泉涌，拼命嘶喊起来，“求求你，卢卡，我疼……啊啊！疼……我疼啊……”他努力睁开眼睛，又用那种绝望的神态望着我。我不清楚他到底是想引起我的怜悯还是为了激起我更多的怒气。以他对我的了解，他一定知道这样的惺惺作态绝不会触动我。  
“发发善心……求你……不要……不要这样……”他一阵阵呛咳，更加哀切的恳求着，但我早已没有一丝一毫可怜他。“我看你就高兴现在这样。你每回都求我可怜你，但也就是演演戏！”我再也无所顾忌，一边倾吐心中蓄积已久的怨气，一边疯狂地撞击他软弱的身躯。他嘶哑的哭叫和桌脚在地面上沉闷的磕碰声夹在一起，我听出他似乎还想说什么，但声音已经支离破碎，完全不能分辨。那像是些不连贯的音节——或许是他的母语？或许也不是什么言语，只是毫无涵义的呻吟。唯一残留的能辨出那是个人的痕迹，就是他声音里还夹着哭腔……  
“我受够了，”我说，“没到那一步，你就要惹到那一步；没有那么邪乎，你却也要扮的那么惨……你跟谁演戏？”  
他的呼吸完全失去了节奏，号叫的声音也变得无力，终于挣脱了手腕上的捆绑，撕扯着我紧钳住他双腿的手，想掰开它们，但他的手指已经有些不听使唤，最后只是在我手背上留下几道抓挠的痕迹。他咬着嘴唇，放弃了徒劳的尝试，双手颤抖着，转而探向自己两腿之间，轻轻抚摸起来。很明显，他已经抛下了以往在我面前那些装模作样的廉耻，只是出于本能地想抚慰自己，以便从痛楚和屈辱中转移一些注意力。我不允许他这个样子，重新逮住他的两只手，抓到空中。  
“卢卡，我……我活不了……活不了多久了，卢卡，求你……放过我吧……”他艰难地摇着头，细若游丝地哀求道，我几乎听不见他在说话，只是通过口型勉强猜出他的意思。  
我停下了动作，但并没有放开他的腿。“如您所愿。”我向回退去，几乎离开了他，随即俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，虚情假意地安抚他。但就在他松下一口气，开始轻轻喘息时，我毫不留情地再次刺穿了他，直到重重地撞在他身上，而后又狠狠进退了几下，把凌辱的印记留在他深处……我本来预料他又会像往常那样尖叫咒骂，可出乎我的意料，他只是发出了两三声怪异的抽泣，声音很轻，却极为凄惨，仿佛在他精神中里有什么东西碎裂了。我微微吃了一惊，不由得抬起眼来看他。他已经翻着白眼，嘴唇无声地翕动着，像一条被抛在岸上的濒死的鱼。我知道不能再继续下去了，无论他是装的还是真的……我放开了他，抱起他的双腿，把他侧放在桌上让他自己平复。这时我才猛地注意到，他腰部靠下的部分好像撞到过什么，一片瘀紫，有一两个地方甚至破了皮，不断渗出血水——是桌沿！我突然明白他之前喊疼并不是我想象的那个意思。天哪……难道刚刚他一直在……  
仿佛兜头一盆冰水泼到了我身上，我痛苦地吻着他的伤口，满心绝望，意识到自己这次真的过火了。他伏在桌上，终于放开声音嚎啕大哭，发疯一般撕扯着自己的头发，哭得上气不接下气，全身都在抽搐。“原谅我，殿下……原谅我吧！”我内心一团乱麻，摩挲着他颤抖的脊背，徒劳地试图安抚他。他突然甩开我，支起身子，仍然剧烈地抽泣着，一言不发，滑下桌子径自往卧榻那边走。但忍受了刚刚那番折辱之后，他的双腿已完全没有力气，踉跄了几步就摔倒在地。我奔过去扶他，然而他全身像散了架一样瘫在地上，根本坐不起来。“求求您，殿下，您去床上歇息……”我悲伤地恳求道，试图把他从地上抱起来。他的身体骤然一阵战栗，紧接着拼尽全力推开了我。  
“别碰我！”他爆发出一声歇斯底里的吼叫，“滚！滚开！”他扯起睡袍把自己紧紧裹住，恨恨地瞪着我，眼中露出疯狂的凶光。当我再次伸过手想要去抱他的肩膀时，他竟猛地偏过头，一口咬在我手上。我感到一股钻心的疼痛，大叫一声，本能地挣开了，他随之重新跌落在地，蜷成一团。“滚出去。”他咬着牙，从喉咙里低吼出声，“再也不要让我看见你。”说完，他又撕心裂肺地大哭起来。  
全完了！——我无助地想着，手足无措地又站了一会儿，终究不知道还能如何补救，只得草草收拾好自己，顺从地向门外退去。  
“回来！”我正要出门，他忽然又在我背后尖叫道。我急忙跑回他身边。“帮我穿好衣服。”他粗声恶气地命令我。我扶起了他——可能是由于刚才哭得太厉害，他四肢都有些痉挛，手臂蜷曲在胸前，像被一条无形的线扯住的木偶，动弹不得。我不禁心如刀绞，流着泪帮他擦拭干净，把衬衣扎好，扣上扣子。接着我又试图抱他起来，而他再一次挣开了我，无力地歪倒在地上。  
“去告诉外面传御医。”他疲惫地闭上双眼，嘴唇轻轻颤着，“……现在就去！”  
我再也承受不住，发狂似的穿过走廊向外跑去，在大厅门口迎面撞上了显然一直等在那里的缪勒。他险些被我撞翻，手里的公文也掉了一地，晃了几下才站稳，起初还有些责备地上下打量了我一番，突然不知看到了什么，惊恐地压低声音说：“怎么回事……您手上？”  
我这时才注意到右手似乎有些异样的感觉，低头看了一眼，血从刚刚被咬伤的地方流得我手背上到处都是。  
“别担心，都是我自己的！”我苦涩地答道，“殿下刚刚不太舒服，说要传御医——辛苦您了，缪勒先生！”  
缪勒耸耸肩，垂下眼睛不再看我，弯下腰仔细地收拣好地上的公文，夹在胳膊底下，默默转身离开了。我感到身上一阵发冷，突然想起我把大衣留在了书房里，但现在转回去取也是不可能的了……我硬着头皮裹紧上衣，顶着风走出门去。  
他为什么不说？他为什么——我失魂落魄地走到街上，手上的伤口已经冻得没有知觉，但心里却仍然像有一团烈火烧着一样，丝毫冷静不下来。我也不知道自己到底打算去哪里；愧疚、懊恼和一股隐隐的愤恨让我两鬓和头顶疼得仿佛要迸裂开来——明明只要几个字就能说清楚，我何曾那样无理地对待他！是他以为我这次有意如此折磨他吗？怎么可能？……还是这一切仍旧没有落出他的盘算？难道他打定主意想看看我能对他做到哪一步？难道他故意容忍我，只为了在最后彰显我的过错，好一举把我击倒……  
我的脚步猛然停了下来。这个可怕的、可憎的、却如此眉目清晰而不容置疑的想法攫住了我的心——是的，他怨恨我到了这个地步，已经不惜用自己的血来烧灼我！我终于明白了当下的处境：的确，他溃不成军、狼狈不堪，但我才真正是一败涂地！可直到彻底输掉之后我才意识到，或许他从最开始就把一切布置成了我们两人之间的决胜之役。我无法想象那个瞬间，他到底怀着多么绝望的恨意决定向我隐瞒到底，咬牙苦苦忍耐着，等着我自己去发现它……然而无论如何，事情到现在已再清楚不过——从这一天往后，我在他面前永远失去了谈判的资格。  
不知怎么，我眼前又浮现出德·穆维尔先生的样子，他曾经的劝诫我本来早已很少记起，然而此时那些话却重新开始在我脑海里轰鸣。这些年来他实在做了很多，只是为了“替大公留住一位朋友”……可如今，我却注定从里到外沦为那个卑贱的“忠仆”了。


End file.
